The present application relates to mobile object apparatuses and mobile object systems, imaging devices and methods, and alerting devices and methods. More specifically, for example, the present application relates to a mobile object apparatus and a mobile object system, an imaging device and method, and an alerting device and method with which new types of robots can be constructed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-297675 discloses a robot that functions as a mobile imaging device. The robot adjusts an angle of an image captured by an imager and moves the imager so that an object can be imaged appropriately.
As another example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-017791 discloses a robot that is capable of making turns efficiently, that is capable of getting over obstacles with steps of certain heights, and that has an improved precision of movement control.